


Witch on a Stake

by phanhorsedoris



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Human!Even, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues, witch!Isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhorsedoris/pseuds/phanhorsedoris
Summary: His whole life, Isak was kept out of reach of the real world. He was taught to not trust humans, to fear them. Starting new, independent life is hard, especially if you're misunderstood witch with too strong emotions.After trying and failing to keep his life peaceful, Isak learns a few things. Sometimes feelings for humans can be very hard to dismiss and to never underestimate the power of hatred.





	1. how to human

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, not proof read, all mistakes are mine.  
> So I enjoye this magic in real, modern life trope, and there aren't many in this fandom so I decided to wrote this.  
> I still have one other fic here, so hopefully with new year I'll wrote more, but because of my depression, my motivation is always lacking so I don't know when I'll update.  
> I'll write, even if it's slow or if nobody is reading, cause despite how bad I'm, I still love it.  
> Happy new year everyone.

Growing up kids always dream of who will they become, once they're adults. Most of them have childlish ideas like princess or a president. Once they're starting to hit puberty reality strips them down from naive thoughts.

Isak though was always a little different, so there's no suprise that he always wanted just to be normal.

When he was a just a few years old, he used to watched all the other toddlers play outside, on the playground. Boys and girls laughing, running and getting dirty in the mud. But he was never allowed to join them. His mum told him, he was special, so he couldn't play with them. Little Isak never understood why his mum was so unfair. Clearly all the other kids were having fun and no parent were keeping them locked inside.

For two years, watching through a living room window had become his favorite activity. Instead of watching tv, he was observing people. In the morning when all the kids were going to school, while he was waiting on the windowsill for his teacher to come to his house. In the afternoon while people were rushing home after a busy day, while he was sitting on the windowsill with a book in his lap. In the eveing when children were called by their parents for bed time, while he was sitting on the windowsill cuddled up with his cat.

His fascination with people were concering his dad, but despite being scolded at, hearing scary stories from his mum about humans, he kept looking, longing. Until one day world convinced him wrong.

There was one boy that Isak especially got attached to. The boy wasn't really unique but his brown curls and kind smile resonated with him. He kept pleading and asking his mum to let him meet the boy, but she refused every time. Isak started to get frustrated, locked behind a glass like a fish in a tank. Driven by anger, he decided to come out with a plan and sneak out when his parents were busy. He was seven and had been outside only a handful of time, always with his dad or mum.

He waited until his dad was engaged in a phone call, his mum occupide in the kitchen and no one was paying much attention to him. With his slippery fingers Isak slowly opened the front door and like a free men he was, run outside with the biggest grin. He run until he could feel his lungs burning, until he catched up to the other kids.

He stopped by the swings and laughed loudly, drawing everyones eyes to himself. One little girl came up to him and pull her hand out. "I'm Ann and I'm six and a half" she announced with proudness.

Isak looked her up and down, then awkwardly drew his arm out as well, but instead of shaking it, he just smacked Ann on the wrist, sending electricity from his fingers. She imedietialy flinched and drew her eyebrows with confusion. By that point, other kids started to gather around him and whispering with each other.

Isak started to feel a bit overwhemed. Like a animal, he started to back out a bit, only to feel cold steel of the swings on his back.

"Why are your eyes glowing?

"Why did you hit me? Don't you know how to shake a hand?"

"I've never saw you before here"

Curious hands started to touch his blonde curls, pointing at his eyes. Everyone started yelling questions, so many loud voices directed at him. He just wanted them to back off, he wanted to go back to his spot by the window. Isak hands were trembling, familiar buzz flowing through his veins.

Before he could even try to stop himself, he exploded. Mass of energy running from his fingertips, sucessfully pushed all the other children away, making them stumble to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" It was the boy with brown curls, voice with anger directed to Isak. "You're stupid"

After the boy spoke up, it rilled all the other children, while they started to get up with knees and elbows scraped, dirt all over their coats.

Alarmed by the noise, one mother came up, wanting to know what happend. When all the kids pointed at Isak, like he was some kind of danger, outcast. The women gently pushed the children away and stood between Isak and them.

By some miracle, his dad appeared by his side, gripping his small hand and pulling him back home. His eyes started to get watered, his bottom lip trembling. And when he heard the women shouting behind them, the first tears started to fall.

"If you have a retarted child, he should not have been allowed out. Keep that crazy boy on a leash if needed"

He got a big lecture when he got home. Telling him how dangerous it was for him to get close to humans. That his emotions where much stronger and more powerful and he had to hide himself from others. The desperation that his parents where saying each word, the scared looks and trembling limbs, made his fear sattle deep inside.

After that day, he stopped looking out of the window and promised his parents that he would never try to befriend any humans ever again.

That's why he had never imagined, that twelve years later, he would be studying human medicine, living alone in a busy neighbourhood.

**********

Lazy mornings are favorite part of Isak's day. Basking in a early sunlight, wrapped up in a warmth of his bed, with Kali on his stomache. Her black paws grazing his sides, purring vibrating through his whole body. He started petting her, behind her ear, on her sweat spot, earning even more content sounds from the cat.

It was saturday, so Isak didn't have any plans other than work on his school paper and binge watch some trash tv show. He was in no rush to get up from bed, wanting to stay a bit longer. Unfortunatly his and Kali's hunger chased him to the kitchen soon enough.

His appartment wasn't big but rather cozy. He tried to make it more homely by decorating it, adding some cute touches like a little cacti on the shelve or a clay figurine of a fox next to his computer. But even that sometimes couldn't stop his aching loneliness.

He padded through his living room, ignoring the overflowing mess, a clear indicator of the last nights horror. Books thrown all over the coffe table, crystals scattered around. There was a dust covering his carpet, from when Isak tipped a jar full of herbs.

A faint smell of burned lavender lingered in the air, filled the whole room. The curtains were still drawn tightly, so he almost tripped on his way to kitchen. With a lazy flick of his finger, the curtains pulled up, seeping the darkness away.

A loud meow, followed by his stomache growling disturbed the morning quietness.

"I know, I know Kali, we're hungry." He shaked a box of dry cat food, before pouring a handful to her bowl. He was supposed to measure it, but he found it too silly to bring himself to do it, instead he just fed her as much as she wanted. After all Kali was his animal.

He fixed himself a bowl of cereal and took it with him to the sofa. After showing some of the mess away, he plonked down and made himself nice and comfy with a blanket over his lap. The weather might have been sunny but it was still cold October.

Half way through breakfast, his phone started ringing. He ignored it at first, but when it started buzzing for the second time, he summoned it to his hand and picked up.

"Finally baby witch. I've been calling for days now." A chirpy voice of Eskild, yelled right to his ear.

"Hello to you too Eskild." Isak anwsered sarcasticly and resumed eating his cheerios. Eskild might be his only friend, but that doesn't mean he wasn't annoying him sometimes.

"You haven't talked to me for a few days, so don't sass me. What are you doing today?" Before he got the chance to say someting, Eskild continoued "Nevermind. Of course you're just staying inside."

"You don't know that!" Isak tried to reason, even though it was true.

"So you're not sitting on your bed with some heavy book?"

"No... " Then added with small voice "I'm on the sofa"

"My point exactly. And since you owe me, you're coming to my party tonight." Isak could just imagine the big grin his friend had at the end of the sentence.

"No Eskild, I already have paper to write, need to catch up on one of my classes." He tried to stall off, somehow get away with staying home.

"It wasn't a question. You're going out tonight. Be here by ten and wear someting nice. Maybe those black ripped jeans, they make your ass look very nice. "

"I said I can't come" Argued Isak, his breath started to quicken at the thought of being amongst unknown people.

"And I said I wasn't asking. See you later Issy" Said Eskild and then ended the phone call, not even waiting for a respond form Isak. It was a tactic that his friend learned a long time ago, the only way to make him go out. Guilt tripping and blackmailing.

His phone slipped from his palm and softly fell down on one of the decorative cushions. A small shudder run down Isak's body. Anxiety from being around a lot of people still hit him hard. Even after spending a lot of time in populated places like his uni campus. So going to some kind of party wasn't the evening he would chose for himself. But Eskild was the only person he trusted and he knew he would never hear the end of it, if he decided to stay in. He owned his friend to show up from time to time.

"I guess I'm going out tonight Kali." The cat purred a little while trying to find the best spot on Isak's lap. With few more paw pats, she flopped down, warming his thights even more, working like a portable fernis. The warmth always gave him sense of comfort, easing his anxieties. Times like this, he really appriciated that she was in tune with his emotions.

He let Kali send pleasant shivers through his body, while he continioued eating his luke-warm breakfast. One hand methodicaly scratching her velvety, black fur. A little bell around her neck, softly ringing after every stroke. Her claws lightly massaging his leg, scratching over his cotton pjama bottoms.

With every breath, he felt tension slipping out of his body, feeling more mushy and sated. He kept cuddling to Kali, nuzzling to her for some time. Mornings like this always made him fuzzy inside. After long, stresful weekdays, slow early hours with his cat were theraputic.

He prolonged getting ready as long as he could. He worked on his anatomy paper till late afternoon, then late, lazy dinner consisting of left over pizza ate on a still dirty carpet in his living room mindlessly watching another episode of stranger things on his tv. He procrastinated for so long that when he finally started to get ready for the party, he was already late. Accepting this defeat, instead of running out of his apartment in a hurry, he took some time.

He changed his outfit five time, everytime feeling self-conscious about his look in the mirror. He only went out, to so called party, only once. Choosing clothes based on teenage movies was not the best idea, so in the end he went with the ripped jeans Eskild suggested and white t-shirt.

In the bathroom he multitasked brushing his teeth and his hair at the same time. His blonde curls boldly falling on his forehead, he tried to sweep them up, but after a minute of pointless battle. he let them flop down. He put some cookie flavor chapstick, that made him lick his lips every second, but nedded against the cold, crispy air outside.

He looked at the clock and notice he was already twenty minutes late. With a sigh he put on his black converse, then a gray, long coat that fitted his tall figure perfectly. He casted himself another look in the mirror. His black nail polish on his finger nails were cracked in a few places, to save time he flicked his finger and fixed it to look fresh. He kept stalling, thoughts about ditching and laying down kept popping inside his head.

Kali padded up to him and nuzzeled to his legs, he crouchted down, and gave her a big kiss on her head. His phone buzzed, in his coat pocket and Isak knew he had to go now.

"Wish me luck baby" With this last words before, changing his mind, he closed the front door and walked out fast to catch the next tram.

He didn't have to wait long, next one came strolling just as he aproachted the stop. It was late saturday so the tram was quite empty, except form few drunk teengares and one older couple.

The ride was quick and unevetful so in no time, Isak was stepping out into the cold, crusty streets of Oslo. The short walk from the stop to Eskild's apartment let him clear his head a bit and think about his action plan at the actual party. He decided to stay just enough to satisfy his friend, drink one beer and come back to his safty blanket that is his bed.

Coming up the stairs, he already could hear a faint sound of music. Getting up the courge, he knocked on the door. He waited for a while, for someone to let him in, wiped his clammy hands on his jeans.

The door suddenly swinged open. There was a blonde girl holding on to it, smiling at him expectly.

"Hi! You came for the party?" Her soft voice barely audible over the music and loud noises.

"Yeah... ?" She tilted her head like a small puppy, taking him in.

Thankfully he was saved by Eskild, appearing behind the girls back. He aleardy looked a bit tipsy, eyes shining, full of excitment.

"Issy" His friend grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. Isak could smell the sweet strawberry smell of his shampo mixed with sweat crippling down his neck. He huffed and finally Eskild let go of him.

The girl who opend the door, was still standing next to them, observing their interaction with curiosity.

"Oh Vilde, this is my baby Isak, my own son, that I raised all by myself." Eskild ruffeld his hair, teasing with him.

"Eskild stop!" Groaned Isak while rolling his eyes at his friend.

The girl, Vilde, giggled and looked Isak up and down once again.

"Nice to meet you"

"Uhm, Same" He added awkwardly. She smiled at him last time, before turning around returning to her friends that were southing her name repeadly.

Isak took a chance to look around the crowd. There were more people than he expected, which was intimidating. A lot of them dancing in the middle of the room, few making out in the corner, few sitting and drinking form plastic cups or cans.

Eskild swung a arm around Isak and guided him furter inside. He was led to the kichen and placed a cold beer can in his hand.

"Baby Sabrina I'm so happy you came. Honestly I was starting to doubt you but here you are. Especially after you ignored me for so long." Eskild squized his arm like he always do. The little intimicy was the only contact Isak had for a long time, he lent into it a little. "I know it's hard, but you can't close yourself all the time."

"I'm sorry, I was just busy with school and all" He actually felt a bit guilty, throwing lame excuses. Eskild let it slide like always, not pressing any harder.

"At least you're here tonight. Have a drink, talk with some people, have some fun, okay." He side hugged Isak one more time. "I'm gonna find you later, if you need me I'm gonna be around"

And with that Eskild left him alone, stiring into the crowd. He followed him with his gaze, until he couldn't see him anymore.

The kitchen was empty, Isak let himself to lean against the counter and take a breath. The whole apartment was too hot and he still had his coat on which started to feel uncomfortable.

Deciding it was good moment as any other, he shimmied out of his jacket and throw it on the hanger on his way to the lounge. Pushing through sweaty bodies, music buzzing loudly in his ears.

Most people were around his age, but he didn't even recognise half of the people. Pretty girls and handsome guys downing shots and grinding against each other. The air was thick, despite one of the window being open. Empty beer bottles falling over on the coffe table, someone spilled orange juice on the carpet.

Isak found an empty space on the sofa, quickly sat down, before anyone could snatch it from him. He started nursing his can of beer, sipping it slowly, observing others from a far. He spotted Linn, chatting to some girl with brown hair. They looked engaged in a conversation so he decided to let them be.

He felt small and nervous. He didn't know how to act around so many people, how to comfortably chat with someone new. He started to pull at the loose straing of the pillow next to him. Isak averted his eyes down at his bottle, cursing inside for letting Eskild persuide him to go out.

But people seemed to avoid him, few curiously casting him a glance but didn't come up to him. He notice few people from his uni, one girl in hijab who had the same major as he did and few others he saw her hanging out at lunch. He didn't know her though, never really talked to anyone out of his class. He prefered to learn and work alone.

His peace didn't last long, tree guys plonked themselves down on the sofa, next to him. They were laughing loudly, eyeing the girl Linn was taking to. Unwillingly he heard bits of their conversation about eating girls out and hooking up. It was not something he had an intrest to hear about, he decided it was time to get up.

Unfortunatly as he was standing up, the guy next to him jump a little, throwing his arm in front of him, which made Isak colide with a full cup of some alcoholic drink. The content of the cup falling directly onto his shirt, crippling down his hip to his leg.

Instantly he felt uncomfotable calmmy shirt, sticking to his skin, unplesant shiver went down his spine. He looked the guy up and down, he had dark curly hair and big bushy eyebrows. At first he didn't notice the accident at all, still very engaged in a story that he was telling his friends about. It made Isak anoyed pretty quckly, standing wet while this guy was ignoring his presence.

"Hey, What the fuck!" fumbled out Isak, finally getting the attention of the guy.

He gazed up at Isak, at first looking past him, but then his eyes widen in relalisation. Empty cup in his hand, big wet patch on Isak's shirt.

"Fuck, sorry, didn't notice you" The guy said dismisively, probably waniting to jump back into his previous conversation.

It made Isak angry even more, small sparks coming from his fingertips. He clenched his fists at his side, digging his nails into the back of his palm. Before he could calm down a bit, take a step back, the guy spoke again.

"Could you move a little bit please" Voice husky, too loud for Isak's liking. It sent a fire down his veins.

"Could you look sometimes, you fucking asshole." He practicly growled out, getting the guy to focus on Isak again.

"I said I was sorry okay..." At this point his friends stopped talking as well, watching the scene unfold with vary looks.

"You spilled you're shit drink on my shirt, now I'll have to walk like that" Isal didn't want to start a argument, but that eyebrow guy was asking for it.

"What is your problem? It's not like I did it on pourpes"

"You are my problem, you shithead" He was starting to shake with anger, he had to calm down but his judgement was clouded with red.

"Oh, sorry princess, you have to forgive my maners" Sarcams in this guys voice was all it took to tip Isak off. He shoved the guy, pining him to the back of the sofa

The guy quickly started to get up, pushing Isak away. He stumbled a bit, bearly regaining his balance. One of his friends, black one, stood up between them, the other was holding the guy by the arm.

"Calm down. Both of you!" The black guy spoke up with calm authoritary voice. Then turned to the guy, more quietly added "It's not worth it Jonas"

"Whatever" Still fuming, Isak stormed out, stumbling to the bathroom. Shoving confused people out of his way. He shut the bathroom door behind, muffling all the loud noise.

He slunk over the sink, the coldness of it seemed amazing in comparasion to his overheated skin. The reflection of him, in the hangt mirror, showed his true mess. His earlier white t-shirt now half red, the strong smell of alcohol everywhere he followed. His eyes were slightly sparkling, contrast to his now dumped hair. Isak blinked few times, in hope of controling his demeanor.

Focusing back at his clothes, Isak considert fixing it himself, but decided it would be to suspicous if out of nowhere he walked clean and fresh, too many humans notice him blowing out. Walking around in it, was not an option as well, so he took the t-shirt off and put it under the running tap. He kept it for a few moments but it was not making any difference. Instead he pumped a bit of liquid hadn soap on it and started to scrape furiously.

The bathroom door sudenly slung open, making Isak whip his head around. He was met with a suprised, tall guy standing half-way in the doorway. There was an awkward, silent second, where they just looked at each other stunned.

Because the human standing in front of him was gorgeous. Fluffy, blonde hair, flopping upwards, in the most perfect quiff. Deep, beautiful eyes, that where easy to drown in. And those full lips, slightly hanging open, revealing white, sharp teeth.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interup" The handsome guy broke the spell first, speaking up with his deep voice.

"No, I was just.. uhm... trying to save this" He picked, his disastress of a t-shirt, up in the air, showing now more pink, article of clothing.

The guy froze for a second, seemd like he was batteling internaly, before finally closing the door again, and walking up to Isak. He abuptrly, sucked harsh air to his lungs, goosebumps showing on his abs.

"You're not supposed to rub it" He said softly, eyes never leaving Isak. "May I?"

He reached towards the t-shirt, big hands touching Isak's writs delicatly but still deliberately. Plesant shiver traveled through his body. Awkwardly, he dropped the clothing, extracting his arm away, from other's boy touch. He took few, tentetive steps away from the sink "Okay"

The guy snickered, then moved his palms under the water. He folded the shirt, then streched the stained part, smooting it gently. Isak observed with fascination, as the guy worked over his t-shirt. Methodical movements, big hands stroking the material. He looked up and caught the guys gaze.

"I'm Even by the way. Sorry, usually I introduce myself, before someone get undress." Big grin appeared on Even's face, making his eyes adorably crinkle. He suddenly had a weird urge to trace his finger over them. Both the coment and his thougths made him blush, tainting his cheeks with red.

"Right, sorry. People usually don't go around bare chested." It was starting to get too hot for Isak's liking, even though he was half naked. The water still running, steaming the bathroom mirror. Isak dropped his gaze, looking down at his shoes. Little huff that Even left out, made him look up again.

Even just wiggled his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way. " It's okay, I usually have that effect on others"

"Uhm, I got naked before you came inside" Isak anwsered confused and leaned against the cold wall, a bit closer to Even.

"That's what he said" Even laughed, clearly amused. He looked deeply at Isak again, eyes darting down his body and then up again. Isak could feel his gaze travel on his skin, it made his breath hitch and fingertips tingle.

Feeling shy under Even's eyes, Isak wrapped arms around himself, in a protective way. The action made Even turn away. He turned the tap off and rinsed the t-shirt. The stain looked a bit more pinkish than before but it was nowhere near being white.

"I don't think it's wearable right now" said Even, looking a bit apologetic.

"It's fine, I'll just borrow something form Eskild." He definetaly coudn't make the stain disapear now. His friend wouldn't mind the little stealing. He grabbed the wet t-shirt from Even, making sure his fingers wouldn't touch the other boy. "I should go get that, but thanks for the uh... help"

"Wait! You owe me your name at least" Even still stood against the sink, hands wet, droplets of water falling down on the floor.

"Isak" He answered and made his way to the door.

"See you around, Isak" It was the last thing he heard, before he slipped outside, leaving Even alone in the bathroom.

He quickly made his way to Eskild's room and grabbed first hoodie he could find. Then he sneaked out of the party, in hope that he wouldn't get notice by anyone. Once outside he texted Eskild he had gone home, knowing his friend will forgive him.

He felt owerhelmed after all this evening, tired from all the emotions. He decided to walk back home and clear his head. The sky was clear that night, few stars were visible, shining strong enough to fight with the city lights. They always were comforting for him, something that was always there, despite everything.

The walk took him a bit longer than usual, his head up until his neck was starting to get sore, stopping few times to just look at the moon.

When he was finally back home, he just fall down on his bed and fall asleep with Kali next to him.

And if that night, he dreamed about Even saying his name, in the most amazing way, he wouldn't own up to it.


	2. The struggle of a ticking bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after months of no writing. I graduated from high school, got an offer from uni in england and I'm done with all of my finals. Now that I have holidays I hope to write more and have more motivation. Also I really want to practice my English and writitng is a good way to do it.   
> I can't belive It's almost a year since skam ended but I'm still so passionate about the show and these two boys.   
> Once again, not proof readed, English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine.

The next day passed quickly for Isak. Sunday usually was more of a busy day, where he let himself focus on uni work, cleaning and magic. Cleansing the whole appartment made him refresh and helped him stay productive. He kept his mind off the party. The small encounter almost forgotten, meaningless anyway.

Monday came way too fast for Isak liking. He was so drowsy that getting out of bed took him twice as much time. Phone alarm ringing on the nightstand, not cutting him any slack.

Kali was lazly snoring, next to him, on his favorite pillow, taking as much space as she wanted. He didn't have a heart to move her, so she always got her way.

He didn't get much sleep that night, his mind not shutting down, not letting him to relax. He ended up staring at the celling almost the whole time. Waiting for any kind of relief. But nothing helped. Even the steady warmth radiating from Kali wasn't enough.

Since he started to live alone, the sleepless nights occured more frequantly. Weighting him down during the day, keeping him wired in bed.

So far no remedy seemed to work, even with his more receptive nervous system. Human drugs were either too strong or too weak for his witch body. No in between.

Finally he dragged his body up, letting the covers fall and bracing for another day.

Looking back at himself in the bathroom mirror, he could easly notice the exauhstion. Puffy eyes, the dark bags pulling them down. A big contarst to his paper white skin.

With a drag of his fingertip, he made the bags disappear, once again keeping an illusion for the human world. The day felt too hard, before it has even properly started.

After making a quick action of getting dressed and feeding his cat, Isak rushed outside, already falling a few minutes out of his everyday schedule.

The weather was quite nice that day, the big Sun warming up the morning air. But shining way to brightly for his liking. He adjusted his red cap, and made his way down the street to the nearest coffee shop. He visited it everyday on his way to uni. In the last few months, he became a regualr client, knew all the baristas names and their shifts. Sadly enough, he was closer to them than any of his peers.

After entering the cafe, he notice a few other customers waiting in line or drinking their bevarage in a hurry. The shop was busier than he was used to, propably due to him being a few minutes later than usual. With a heavy sigh, he walked in.

He politely took a place at the end of the line, with his eyes down, staring at the wooden floor as if it was somehow interesting, delibertly blocking other people around. The cap hiding half of his face, curls of hair falling down onto his cheeks.

Poeple ordered and walked away. He moved a few steps forward, almost at the counter, when he heard a voice behind that made him jump.

"Isak right? Hi!" The voice deep, familiar and too close for his liking.

He turned around and found himself face to face with Even, the interesiting guy from Eskilds party.

He stared back at Isak with expectant eyes and bright smile. Like Even was actually happy to see him.

"Yeah, Isak" He conformied and turn his head to the side, looking the other boy up and down, trying to break down what made him so memorable.

The barista's voice, Sara's, voice interupped his train of thougths.

"I thought you wouldn't have come today, your coffee started to get cold." Her words filled with humor, spoken with deliberate tease.

He moved to the counter, only to find his cup of coffee already waiting for him, Sara behind the cash register with a glint in her eyes.

"I know I kept you waiting" He grabbed the warm cup, caramel macchiato with only a spoon of espresso and extra amount of sweet sirup. Coffee did hit him much harder than humans. "but you know I come here for the coffee"

"I still don't know how can you call that a coffee but sure"

He felt Even's presence behind, could almost feel his breath on the nape of his neck and it send shivers down his spine.

He payed for the coffee, leaving her a tip, she was the nicest barista in the shop.

He took a big sip out of his cup, feeling the sweetness bringing him back to life, then headed outside, rushing to not miss his lecture.

He was in the doorway when Even yelled back at him from the counter.

"See you later Isak" His voice sweet and loud just enough for Isak to hear. He whiped his head up and stared at Even a few seconds too long, looking straight into his eyes and feeling a slight tingle in his fingertips. And Even was wearing that bright smile again, eyes sparkling from the sun. They held gaze probably longer than it was acceptable for two strangers.

But Isak was bocking the door, someone was trying to squizze past him, so he was forced to move. He waved awkwardly to Even and left without a word.

Their encounters were brief, and only happend twice so far but Isak was a bit intrigued with Even. He couldn't really put a finger what exactly made him stand out. He was just another human, ordinary, not special. But yet he made some emotions stirr inside Isak, judging by the sparks in his hand back in the shop.

But in the end, it didn't matter. Even was a human a Isak a witch.

He made his way to the lecture room, not bothering about any other student, not making any eye contact. Feeling some poeple's gaze on him, judging him, making him stand out but he still kept his eyes down.

What did starteled him, was a person already sitting in his usual place during lectures. He stopped right in front of his seat, in the first row, usually with empty space on ether side.

The girl that curently occupied the seat was wearing a black hijab, bent over a book and was not noticing or ignoring Isak's presence. He cleared his throught, trying to catch the girls attention.

"You're in my seat" Eventualy he stated, getting unpatient and miffed about the whole thing.

The girl finally looked up, brows furrowed, confusion written on her face.

"Uhm... Sorry" She fumbled with her bag and her coat and started to push her books aside, migrating to the next seat.

"No, I sit here" Isak raised one eyebrow to emphasis his statement. But the hijab girl didn't look impressed.

"Here, you have the seat free. You welcome." She rolled her eyes and was about to pick her book up again, ignore Isak once again.

"I always sit alone, I need both seats free." He added, not wanting to let the subject go. He didn't like to be so close to humans. Adjusting to public transport, uni and parties was not easy for him. The closness made him calculate his every move, he felt uneasy and agitated. It's hard to let go of old habits and forget the past.

* * *

 

_The next day after his big escape, the big window was sealed shut. The whole living room deep black, only a small lamp in the corner was lit, bearly giving any light. Isak slowly entered the room, not brave enough to face his parents. Last night they just gave him disappointed looks but he could feel his mothers anger. Especially lately, since she became easly irrated._

_He could barly notice the sillhouette by the sofa. The person was standing straight, shoulders tensed and arms crossed. He couldn't even tell who it was, and that itself made him uneasy. The whole demenor of the moment made goosbumps on his arms. He wanted to run back to safety of his bed, but before he could have turn around, the floor screeched under his foot, making his presence known._

_"Isak, you're awake" His mothers voice was odly calm but not comforting. "Come sit here please."_

_He moved quickly, his head bowed down, curls falling all over his face. His pyjama bottoms too short now, rolling up all the way to his calves. T-shirt losely falling over one of his shoulders. He repetedly asked his parents for a new one, which he wanted to choose himself but it definetaly wouldn't happend after his escapade._

_He curled up on the sofa, the cold slowly creeping over his skin. Without the sunlight, the living room wasn't warm anymore._

_He still couldn't look his mother in the eye, so he waited pantiently for her to do something. He was preapred for shouting, to get grounded but when his mother spoke again, it was in the same quiet, yet unsettle voice._

_"When I was younger, your grandma always told me and my sister the same story before going to bed. But my sister never listened, she was as naive as you are. I always tried to talk to her, but she never listened." She looked at Isak, her eyes tearing up, but voice still steady_

_"She fell in love with a human and that was her downfall. She belived they aren't monsters, not as bad as witches try to potrey them. She called us bigots, fighted with failmy a lot and finally moved out at the age of eighteen. And that was the last time I saw her"_

_"The thing with the witch stories are that they are all true. We're too vurnable, an easy target. And humans love to torture, destroy. The story that grandma told us everynight is the same story I told you multiple times Isak." His mother let out an shaky breath, her hands curling up by her sides. A bunch of small sparkles falling from her fingers._

_She walked closer to the sofa and crouched down in front of her son._

_"They killed her Isak. The human she loved, murdered her with cold blood." She grabbed his hands, clunching them tightly. The small boy only looked at her with big, frightend eyes._

_"He found out she was a witch and stabbed her right in the heart. Just as they murder the whole village in the story. Burned every witch they stumble unpon. Tying them to the stakes, laughing when the flames smothered their bodies." There were tears now, slowly falling down her cheeks. He body was shaking, with fear or anger, Isak couldn't tell._

_"You have to listen to me son. You can't trust them, they're not like us. We feel so much more, our emotion are more intense. We live by the rules, we practice our minds, our powers but they are monsters. I can't loose you too" Her head fell on his lap, he could feel his pyjama getting damp, could feel the tremor in his mothers body. It wasn't anger, she was truly terrified._

* * *

 

"Excuse me. Are you deaf? I need both of the seats." He clunched his backpack, trying not to let his emotion take control, subdue them.

"I don't think so. I have as much right to sit here as you do. So unless you put your white skinny ass down I suggest finding diferent seats if your ego need that much space." The girl scoffed and went back to her book. Not giving Isak another look.

He felt his blood heating up, electricity flowing through his body. Emotion slowly boiling inside, scraching to get out. He pushed his fingernails to the back of his palm, causing small bits of pain, to distract himself. To control his mind. Magic powered by anger and shame was usually stronger, irrepressible.

With few more deep breathes, Isak bolted to the back of the room, where the last row of seats was completly empty. He slumped down, breathing still erratic and uneven.

Unexpected confrontation that caught him in public were the hardest. In a safety of his or parents house he could easly let out the excess of power, letting it flow without disturbance. But in the real human world, he couldn't let himself be exposed like that.

Other students started to flow hurriedly, filling the lecture room but leaving the seats next to Isak empty. No one even bated an eye, they all left him alone.

During the lecture Isak calmed down and was able to focuse on each word of the profesor. Human anatomy was especially fascinating to him.

There weren't a lot of knowledge about how excatly witches work. More or less they were the same as humans, except the nervous system. Brain activity of a witch was twice as bigger than a human one. Their neourntransmitters traveling faster, emotions stornger, producing the energy as a magic power.

Isak learned all of this when he was only ten years old. His interest in biology fuled by the want to know the real world. As if reading could've replace the feeling of being outside.

Learning all of this about humans was only spuring his passion about biology even more. The thought about becoming a doctor, being able to help not only humans but witches as well, was keeping him going.

The two hour lecture passed in a blink of an eye. Everyone was pushing to the door, ready to leave, laughing laudly, talking to eachother, discussing varous topics. Isak let them walk out first, not wanting to merge with the crowd. His leg jerking under the table, tapping on it every now and then.

When he was the only one left, even his profesor was long gone, he clunched his bag and power walked outside on a trembling legs.

On his walk back to his apartement, he decided to call Eskild. They haven't talked since he left the party, and he was sure his friend was passive agresive about the whole situation, but still waiting for Isak to get in touch.

As suspected, Eskild answered after only two signals.

"Ah, my long lost child. Calling me. My own prodigal son." Eskilds was always a drama queen, bit too enthusiastic about life. Side effect of being a hybrid of a witch and a human. Even though he himself couldn't do magic, he still had a bit highten emotion. Which in Isak opinion was a useless trait, but for Eskild it was an excuss to fall in love with tons of guys on tinder.

"Prodigal son? Do you think you're a Jesus or something?"

"You don't have a right to sass me. Especially after you run out of the party like a witch on a broom. Did something happened?" Eskild tried to hide it behind the snarky remarks but the worry in his voice was evident.

Isak just shrugged, despite talking on a phone.He didn't want to get into details about how not functional being he was. Making Eskild worry even more, was the last thing on his list. "I just spilled a drink on my t-shirt, sorry I didn't told you"

"Are you just trying to get rid of me right now?" Eskild knew him too good, especially after being next to him through the last tough months.

"No, I was just tired and had wet clothes. And I couldn't exactly magic the stain out" He left the part where he stole one of the Eskilds shirts. Knowing fully well, he didn't even notice.

"You could've just take the shirt off. I'm sure a lot of guys would've appreciate the view" He added with a teasing tone.

Isak rolled his eyes "Eskild! Stop!"

"Fine you prude." There was a clunching noise and then muffled talking "So anyway I need to go, Linn is compalining about the mess. But you're coming tomorrow for movie night. We still have two season of drag race to watch. Bye Sabrina"

The line went silent, before Isak could've give a response. He shoved his phone back to his pocket and quickly strode in a direction of his flat.

Back home, he was welcomed by soft purrs and delicate meows. It was just a one lecture but he already felt a bit tired. The last sparks of energy pulsating in his nerves, making him hot all over. He exhaled and let go of the tension. The tingling in his fingertips getting stronger until everything bursted. Fireworks going off in his whole appartment, lightning it in the whole spectrum of colors. They bounced from wall to wall, overlaping and merging just right above Isak's head. He could barly hear any noise, hoping it wasn't loud enough to alarm his neighbours. The presence of Kali keeping him grounded, reminiding him to breathe.

The last spark went of, like a fallen star and then everything stopped. The pressure nagging Isak was gone, his muscles going numb. He slumped down to the floor, feeling much more sated after realising all the power. He close his eyes and counted to ten, getting a grip on his body until he could safely stand up.

His phone vibrated in his back pocket, propably a notification about a new message from his parents. He knew he should've call them both, that's the least they diserved but he pushed the thought away. Promising himself he would get in touch with them later. A promise he never kept.

The rest of the day, he spent alone, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket with a big tub of ice cream for dinner.

Paper to do, reading for histology, a text from his father, visiting his mother, he ignored it all in favor of few episodes of Charmed, stupid tv show about witches that wasn't even acurate about how things work. Clearly written by some human and recomended by Eskild.

That night he couldn't sleep either. He layed there for ages. Reasurring pressure of Kali on his chest was a plesant sensation, along with weighted blanket he bought two weeks ago, but it still wasn't enough. His mind dizzy, sleep deprived but clinging to consciousness despite bearly able to function.

About four in the morning Isak gave up on sleep. Gently he moved his cat aside. The whole time she was despretly trying to soothe him, easly feeling his restlessness. But recently she stopped being enough to lull him to sleep.

He went to the bathroom, hoping that shower would freshen him up. He turn on the water, let it run and steam the whole room. The steady sound of running water was always weirdly relaxing. It cleared his mind form unwanted thougths.

He took of his boxer and stepped under the stream. Hot water was hitting his body, soothing his tense muscles. Skin started to get pink thanks to high temprature, stinging in few places. He stayed like that, not moving, just trying to loosen up. He counted to ten but was still nowhere near sleepness.

Frustarted and deafeted, he stepped out of the main stream and hit the cold tiles with his back. The sudden change of temprature made him hiss, but he still leanded against the wall, ignoring the discomfort. There was one last thing, he had to try to unwind.

He let his hand travel slowly down his chest, tickle his stomache, the sensation never leaving, even without his hand. Finally he reached his cock, still soft but slightly stirring. Instead of grabbing it, he moved past, let his fingers roam all over his thigs, ass and hips. Leaving a tray of pleasant feeling with sparks from his hands. It almost felt like somebody else was touching him with love. Like some boy was actually caring about him. Like he mattered.

Done with teasing he took his cock and started stroking slowly, intensifying his touch with sprinkles of magic. He closed his eyes, letting himself to just feel. The pleasure was coming in waves, slowly but surely dragging him underwater. He imagined big, slender hands touching him all over. Long fingers stroking his niples, pushing on his hips and caressing his inner thighs. Little moans started to escape his mouth, getting lost with the sound of running water. Small droplets were sticking to his forehead, falling for his eyelashes

He was getting close, body doing little jerks under an intense stimulation. His fantasy men standing right in front of him, encourging him to let go woth voice weirdly familiar. He chased his hand, hips pushing up on their own record. When finally everything went still for a second and then he came with Even on his mind and on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the slow burn tag, but I don't know how long will it last. Isak just doesn't trust humans, he's scared of letting his guard down but Even will slowly melt it away. I know he is a bit of a jerk, but he does feel emotion more intensely, he don't really know how to talk to people since he was kept inside for years and he's still terrified of humans so excusse him. He will be nicer later.   
> I write mostly for myself, so If anyone is reading this mess of a story a big thank you to you. Hope everyone is having a great day and I will update soon.


End file.
